


WEEKEND

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure
Genre: Emiruru, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat
Summary: Christmas is close. Even if it's cold, there are things you can do to warm up.





	WEEKEND

Emiru's small hand firmly held onto Ruru's. It was a cold night, with the wind biting fiercely against their exposed faces. Emiru found herself getting closer to the taller girl and rubbing her face on Ruru's arm. 

"Here you go."

Ruru took off her scarf and wrapped it around Emiru's neck. The brunette was quiet, breathing in the scent of the scarf, slowly. She closed her eyes, suddenly imagining herself surrounded by a lovely purple orchard. Quite the contrast from the white winter they were having.

"It smells nice."

Once more, Emiru clung to Ruru's arm. Violet eyes looked over Emiru, before Ruru spoke. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

It was well pass dinner time. Emiru was expected to be home around 8:00 PM. Ruru as well. The younger girl only tightened her grip on Ruru. After a moment, she nodded. 

They walked a bit further until they reached the small playground Emiru frequents. The brunette let go of Ruru before running to the small cave underneath the slide. Ruru gave a small smile and took her time walking to the cave. This was Emiru's 'special' place. She bend down, tucking back her skirt before peering inside. Emiru was deep in the corner of the cave, where light barely reaches. Ruru could see the small puffs of white frost from Emiru's breathing.

"Can I come in?"

Emiru crawled back to the entrance. She stuck her head out of the cave before holding a hand to Ruru. Of course, Ruru accepted the hand, and she crawled into the cave along with Emiru. It was a tight fit, not really designed for someone as tall as Ruru. 

Arms wrapped around Ruru's neck and she was pull down on top of the brunette. Emiru hugged Ruru, their cheeks pressed against each other. 

"Something is bothering you, isn't there?" Ruru asked, trying to push herself off Emiru. The younger girl held her closer, not letting go. Emiru locked her legs around Ruru's, an attempt in securing her.

"I just want to hold you close." Emiru whispered gently. Her mouth was muffled by the scarf, but Ruru was able to tell with the brunette's eyes: she was smiling. Sadly. "It's going to be a long weekend."

"How so?"

"Ruru. Other than protecting the town, and school, and being with our friends and being idols... we don't get a chance to be alone."

Ruru could feel Emiru's frustration. "I love playing our music, though." Ruru said softly.

"Yes, I do too! It's just-" Emiru seemed disgruntled and she released Ruru from her hug. "Private time. Just us. It's gotten so busy, I don't know when we can have a moment to ourselves."

"Private time? What do you mean by that?"

Emiru was about to reply when she saw, half lit by the lamp posts outside the cave, was Ruru's lovely smile. Emiru blushed, and her heart beat quickened. 

"Ruru... our weekends are always the same. The same thing for our weekdays. The only difference is that I don't get to spend more time with you." Emiru untangled the scarf around her face, and soon the top of her jacket. Emiru looked up to Ruru, hands on her sides and her neck bare. It was cold, but Ruru's warm breath made her skin tingle and feel good. "It's getting lesser and lesser, Ruru. My time with you is disappearing. It hurts...  
"It really hurts..."  
"Do you still love me?"

A tear dripped down Emiru's rosy cheeks. Ruru immediately kissed the tear, surprising Emiru. Her lips tenderly brushed more tears away, Ruru cupping the back of Emiru's head into her hands. The taller girl's mouth travelled to the side of Emiru's neck, kissing her more. 

"Yes."

The words hissed out between Ruru's lips. Emiru gasped as Ruru's hands moved around her, running underneath her clothes to the small back of her waist. Ruru's hands were cold from the exposed weather, and Emiru moaned, but they immediately warmed against her skin. Ruru's and her body were becoming heated, as Ruru kissed more of Emiru's exposed skin. Underneath her chin, her jaw, her throat, her collarbone- Ruru slowly ravaged Emiru. 

"Ruru...!" Emiru softly cried out with sharp gasps, her hands running through Ruru's long hair. "Kiss... kiss me..."

"I can't hear you." Ruru said curtly, pulling away to undo her jacket. The action resulted with Emiru pulling on her hair, and Ruru winced, but she paid it no mind. 

"I'm sorry-" Emiru begun but she was cut off. Ruru's eyes were as sad as hers as she spoke louder.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice. My beautiful and cute Emiru... all this time, you were hurting." Ruru kissed Emiru's hand that still gripped her hair. "Tell me what you want. Clearly. Don't hold back. Whatever it is."

"Kiss me, Ruru." Emiru gasped again, trying to pull down Ruru's head. Ruru resisted.

"You're still holding back-"

"KISS ME." Emiru practically shouted, and Ruru gave in. Their lips enveloped each other. Warm bliss enveloped their body. Their moans and heavy breaths mixed with the loud noises of their kisses.

Emiru's hands moved from Ruru's hair, down her shoulders to the silhouette of her figure. Ruru pulled back, releasing their kiss as Emiru went under her top. She did it so suddenly, Ruru hit her head at the top of the cave, leaving a sizable dent. 

"E-emiru-" Ruru protested as the younger girl's hand glided underneath her clothes. Ruru bit her lower lip, resisting to moan when Emiru found her sensitive spot. She gave a cry, immediately clamping her mouth with a hand. 

Emiru was hungry. The fact she made Ruru react in such a manner made her want to do more. Emiru pushed herself off her back, finding herself kissing through Ruru's clothes. Espescially the chest area. Ruru's hands pressed the brunette's head on her, shuddering as Emiru played with her.

Soon, Ruru's top was open. Emiru suckled on her heavily. The two were lost in their own world. It was like they were making up for all the lost time with all the noise and passion. Everything was a haze, nothing else mattered other than each other.

It was at this moment that a ringing noise came from Ruru's jacket. Both girls froze, their expressions on their eyes full of shock and realization. 

Ruru went through her jacket and took her Preheart. She answered it quickly, coughing into her hand. "Hello? Ruru Amour speaking-"

"Where is my sister?"

The voice was loud and clear. It was Masato. Normally, he was rude with Ruru. But the sound of his voice told Ruru he was beyond that. Ruru looked over to Emiru before quickly replying back.

"Don't worry. Emiru is with me. I'm walking her home-"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

Ruru was momentarily lost for words. She checked the clock on the Preheart.

"10: 24PM?!" 

Ruru's usual pale face paled even more. She was unable to hide her shock and clamped her mouth shut, and she sat down on the floor. It was at this moment that Emiru came to her rescue, climbing over her lap and started speaking loudly to the phone.

"Boo! You and Henry-san always hang out much later!" 

"Emiru! It's way pass your curfew!"

"It's the weekend tomorrow! Besides, Ruru was helping me with homework!"

"Ruru can help with your homework BEFORE your curfew! Not during it!"

"She's already walking me home, anyway!" 

"That's besides the point!"

While the siblings bickered, Emiru was smiling. Ruru held the phone, wincing at their argument, she failed to notice Emiru was rubbing her cheeks on Ruru's chest. The colour returned to Ruru's face and she mouthed for Emiru to stop.

"Big brother! It's almost Christmas! Just let this slide!"

Emiru was defiant. But quietly. As if to spite her brother, she wrapped her arms around Ruru's waist. She gave silent kisses on Ruru's neck, making the other girl tremble against her.

"No! I will not let you grow up into a misfit!"

"I promise I'll bring her home as quick as possible. We just walked pass the playground near your place." Ruru said quickly, covering her mouth once more as Emiru's kisses travelled to her chest. With great self control, Ruru continued. "Ummm... I really do apologize. It wont happen again-"

"Huh. You're... apologizing?" There was shock and surprise in Masato's voice. Emiru was all over Ruru, kissing her lips and grinding herself on her as her brother spoke. "All right. I guess I was a bit... nevermind. You're not too far away. I'll wait by the door."

The moment the line fell silent, Ruru released a loud moan. Drool was dripping down her lips as Emiru took advantage of the situation. Even Emiru was looking as bewildered as Ruru. Her face was flushed, her hair was disheveled and her clothes was in disarray, but not as much as the half naked Ruru. 

"Why!?" Ruru exclaimed, covering her face in her palms. "Our most intimate moment and it's with your brother on the phone... This is just wrong..."

Emiru was giggling. She hugged Ruru, nuzzling against her cheek. "It was our intimate moment." She repeated. "I didn't want to stop." 

Ruru looked up and smiled. Emiru was back to her cheerful self. They were a mess, they were in trouble, but they were laughing. More importantly, Emiru was happy.

When they finally got out of the cave, fully clothed and warm, Emiru clung onto Ruru's arm once more.

"I wanna do it again." Emiru said loudly. Ruru only chuckled, kissing Emiru on the head.

"All right."


End file.
